Vaca en celo
by Kirah69
Summary: Lambo está excitado, no puede más, pero las chicas no son suficiente y va en busca de Reborn al apartamento que ha alquilado para su próximo trabajo.


El conocido y renombrado Lambo, de la familia Bovino, contando las semanas para su mayoría de edad, recorría a toda velocidad, sin llegar a correr, las calles de la pequeña ciudad italiana a la que había llegado días antes. Aunque ya se conocía bastante bien las calles céntricas (y sobre todo sus bares), apenas había visitado la periferia, lo que hizo que diera más de una vuelta antes de llegar a su destino. Era frustrante porque realmente tenía prisa y el calor de la tarde estaba volviendo todo su cuerpo sudoroso, a pesar de llevar una camisa fina, con estampado de vaca, y unos pantalones de lino beis. Cuando por fin llegó, estaba jadeando, la camisa se le pegaba a la piel humedecida y gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su rostro enrojecido. Llamó dos veces al timbre de un apartamento en el primer piso de un viejo bloque de cinco plantas en una zona casi marginal.

—¿Sí?—respondió una voz masculina.

—So-soy Lambo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, se oyó un pitido vibrante y Lambo empujó la puerta. Subió las escaleras al primer piso y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la derecha de las tres que había. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esta se abrió. Le recibió un hombre poco más alto que él, vestido con un traje negro y el pelo del mismo color peinado hacia atrás. Le miró de arriba a abajo con una ceja levantada.

—¿Vienen persiguiéndote?—le preguntó ante su aspecto agitado—. No me metas en tus líos.

Lambo negó con la cabeza. Apretaba los puños con fuerza, pegados a sus costados. Reborn se echó a un lado y lo dejó pasar, cerrando la puerta tras él. Lambo pasó al salón-comedor desde la entrada. La estancia era pequeña, una mesa en la que apenas podrían comer dos personas a un lado y un sofá biplaza al otro con una mesita rectangular delante. En esta mesita había una pistola, una Glock 9 mm, completamente desmontada. Reborn había estado practicando, o simplemente pasando el tiempo, armando y desarmando la pistola, hasta que Lambo le había interrumpido.

—Estoy en medio de un trabajo, te dije que no me molestaras.

—Siempre estás en medio de un trabajo, siempre molesto.

—Entonces no vengas.

Lambo apretó los labios. No quería responder, no quería empezar una pelea, no estaba allí para eso. Reborn se acercó a él y levantó su cabeza sosteniendo la barbilla entre pulgar e índice. Aquel tenue toque consiguió que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera como si un rayo le atravesara.

—Mírate, estás hecho un desas- ¡¿Hah?!

La vaca se lanzó sobre él y cayó de espaldas sobre el sofá -o se dejó caer, porque ni en sueños aquel idiota podría moverle un pie si no se lo permitía-. Lambo se arrodilló sobre él, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, con el corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada e irregular. Su rostro estaba rojo hasta las orejas y no era solo por la velocidad a la que había llegado allí.

—¿Oh? ¿Otra vez estás en celo?

—Sí…

—¿Y por qué no te buscas a una chica?—dobló una pierna y su rodilla presionó contra la entrepierna de Lambo que, en lugar de apartarse, buscó más contacto.

—Nn… Las chicas no son suficiente.

Reborn soltó una risa altanera.

—Lo sé—presionó con más fuerza, casi de forma dolorosa, la erección que ya crecía bajo los pantalones—. Pero no deberías aspirar tan alto, cuando me canse de ti te tiraré como a un pañuelo usado.

Las manos de Lambo no resistieron más y se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de aquel frío hombre.

—Aún no te has cansado, ¿no? Entonces está bien si lo hago—estaba desesperado, aquel estoico hombre no podía ni imaginar hasta qué punto.

Desde que aquella mañana, mientras daba un paseo sin otra cosa que hacer, viera a un tipo con traje y sombrero grises, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo corriente que se veía con sus formas fofas, en lo sexy que luciría ese traje en Reborn, aunque los trajes que llevaba Reborn eran mucho más elegantes, en que cualquier traje o cualquier ropa se vería bien en Reborn porque su cuerpo era perfecto, y no solo su cuerpo, también su porte y su forma de andar, hasta el más mínimo gesto parecía calculado y resultaba seductor, al menos aquello que la gente podía ver, había otras cosas que solo él podía ver, expresiones que no mostraba a nadie más, sonidos que nadie más oía (salvo algún vecino quizás). Y entonces ya estaba, una gran erección en sus pantalones. Masturbarse no le serviría de nada, si acaso le pondría más cachondo, y una chica tampoco sería suficiente. Tras un rato intentando que se bajara sola, se dio por vencido y superó el miedo a un posible enfado de Reborn para ir a toda prisa hasta su apartamento alquilado.

—Haz lo que quieras, pequeño mocoso, pero date prisa, tengo trabajo—se aflojó la corbata, esa era la señal de que podía empezar.

Lambo hundió el rostro en el cuello de Reborn e inspiró con fuerza, llenando sus fosas nasales del masculino olor del hitman, mezcla de su olor natural y un suave aftershave. Reborn se estremeció al sentir su aliento en la zona de piel al descubierto, pero aparte de un pequeño tic de su cabeza nada lo denotó.

El excitado joven deslizó las manos bajo la chaqueta del traje y recorrió su pecho con los dedos extendidos, presionando intensamente sobre la camisa. No era una forma delicada de acariciar, pero a Reborn tampoco le habría gustado nada más dulce. Se detuvo en los pectorales y comenzó a masajearlos como si fueran pechos femeninos. Reborn no era excesivamente musculoso, pero su torso estaba bien definido (y todo lo demás también). Frotó a través de la fina tela las tetillas hasta que los pezones se pusieron duros y, mientras pellizcaba uno de ellos, succionó sobre el otro. La tela se empapó con la saliva y Reborn pudo sentir la humedad en su piel.

—¡Oi! No ensucies mi camisa—tiró de sus rizos hacia atrás para que apartara la cabeza. En su camisa quedó la marca de la saliva y la piel más oscura de su tetilla se transparentaba.

Lambo se incorporó y abrió la camisa de un tirón. Los botones volaron y se oyó algo rasgándose.

—Mocoso… te la estás jugando—gruñó molesto.

—Ti-tienes muchas camisas.

No podía importarle menos una camisa. Hundió el rostro en su pecho, inspirando el olor a jabón y un poco a sudor, y fue directo a sus pezones. Mientras sus dedos jugaban con uno, frotándolo y pellizcándolo, sus labios se acoplaban sobre el otro. Succionaba con fuerza y lo mordía hasta un punto algo doloroso. Reborn parecía completamente indiferente, pero Lambo ya podía escuchar cómo su respiración se volvía poco a poco más pesada y sentía agitarse el torso bajo él. Poco a poco. Poco a poco conseguía que ese frío hombre se derritiera. Pero él no tenía tanto tiempo. Restregaba su erección contra el muslo del hitman mientras se concentraba plenamente en jugar con sus pechos masculinos. Solo necesitó que Reborn levantara ligeramente la pierna, presionando su paquete, para correrse mientras su respiración cubría la tetilla enrojecida e hinchada.

—Precoz como siempre—soltó una risa burlona, intentando disimular el escalofrío que le había provocado el aliento sobre su piel con los nervios sobrestimulados.

—N-no soy precoz, es tu culpa—se quejó con las lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

—¿Mi culpa?—preguntó incrédulo.

—¡Sí! Tu cuerpo es demasiado erótico, es tu culpa que me excite tanto. ¡Hih!—Lambo se puso tenso cuando Reborn agarró su entrepierna.

—Así que, que hayas mojado tus calzoncillos es culpa mía.

Frotó su miembro por encima de la ropa, restregando el semen que manchaba los calzoncillos por la verga. Lambo gimió y cayó sobre él con las piernas temblando. Era una sensación extraña y algo desagradable, como lubricante caliente, pero el sonido húmedo resultaba erótico. Ya estaba duro otra vez, la mano de Reborn masturbándole era más que suficiente. Retrocedió, dejando su entrepierna fuera de alcance; no quería volver a correrse solo con eso.

Desabrochó el cinturón de Reborn y bajó la cremallera de los pantalones. Introdujo su nariz por la bragueta, tensando sus caderas al recibir el intenso olor.

—Si me ensucias el traje te mato—le advirtió muy seriamente.

Lambo tragó saliva. Desabrochó el pantalón del todo y se lo quitó, dejándolo medio doblado sobre el respaldo del sofá. Cuando se giró para volver a mirar al hitman, su corazón dio un vuelco. Reborn seguía con su corbata aflojada, con solo el primer botón de la camisa abrochado y la chaqueta abierta, y en la mitad inferior solamente los bóxer negros con la erección presionando bajo ellos.

 _Es jodidamente sexy. Seguro que lo hace a propósito._

Le bajó los calzoncillos y también los hizo a un lado, quitándole además los zapatos y los suyos propios; la parte de arriba podía quedarse, pero de cintura para abajo toda ropa sobraba. Separó las piernas de Reborn y se arrodilló entre ellas. Se relamió los labios.

—Ya puedes esforzarte y hacer que merezca la pena mi tiempo o no volveré a abrirte la puerta.

No necesitaba decírselo, claro que se iba a esforzar, porque si lo hacía bien conseguiría algo que nadie más podía.

Se inclinó sobre el miembro y dejó caer su saliva lubricándolo. Lo tomó con ambas manos y mientras frotaba el duro tronco envolvió la punta con sus labios. Lamió el orificio con el ápice de la lengua y luego siguió con el resto del suave glande. Devoró el miembro tan profundo como pudo, muy lentamente como si estuviera penetrándolo, y Reborn alzó las caderas al final para llegar un poco más profundo, sintiendo cómo golpeaba el fondo de su garganta. Lambo resistió con lágrimas en los ojos y volvió a sacarlo, centrándose en lamer y besar esta vez toda la extensión para que su garganta descansara. Había aprendido las partes que le gustaban y no le era difícil arrancarle un reticente gruñido de placer. Reborn no iba a admitirlo, por supuesto, pero aquello se le daba bien, muy bien.

Siguió bajando, chupando las duras bolas. Supo que llevaba varios días sin aliviarse, ahora entendía por qué no se había hecho de rogar como de costumbre. Reborn dobló un poco las rodillas y separó más las piernas, dándole mejor acceso para que pudiera seguir. Y siguió bajando, y un poco más por la sensible piel hasta que llegó a la entrada. Reborn gruñó al sentir la húmeda lengua y levantó más las piernas, pero no era suficiente y Lambo le sostuvo por los muslos y los empujó hacia él.

—Oi, mocoso, no te dejes llevar.

—Mhm…

«Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera», quería decir, pero no sus labios estaban sellados alrededor de aquel delicioso agujero.

Reborn sintió la vibración de su gruñido en aquel lugar tan sensible y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Su entrada fue abierta por la ávida lengua, que exploraba el interior mientras los labios masajeaban el exterior como si le estuviera besando en la boca. Se agarró con fuerza a los cojines, apretando los dientes e intentando que no saliera un solo sonido de su boca, pero era imposible mantener la tensión con la sensación de aquella lengua jugueteando en él, con los rizos de la estúpida vaca hormigueando en sus muslos. Su cuerpo se relajaba inevitablemente y dejaba paso al placer. Empezaba a mostrar esa parte que solo conocía Lambo.

Siendo aquello -el sexo con Reborn- su mayor habilidad, Lambo estaba confiado y consiguió arrancar el primer gemido, intenso y casi gutural, cuando deslizó un dedo en la entrada junto a su lengua, yendo directamente a presionar la próstata. Su erección palpitó bajo la asfixiante cárcel que eran sus pantalones. Podía correrse solo escuchándole. (Realmente podía correrse solo mirándole, solo pensando en él o simplemente tumbado a su lado, Reborn era un afrodisíaco mayor que cualquier droga). Se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos con la mano libre, si seguían presionándole los mancharía de nuevo. Pero aún tenía trabajo que hacer allí. Su dedo se movía en círculos mientras lamía los alrededores y besaba o mordía los puntos más sensibles y ocultos de sus muslos y entrepierna. Al día siguiente estaría lleno de chupetones en aquella zona. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero y, tras abrirlos en forma de tijera unas cuántas veces y remover un poco más en su interior, juzgó que era suficiente. Para cualquier otro tal vez habría necesitado algo más de preparación, pero Reborn se enfadaría si le tratara con más delicadeza.

Sacó los dedos y se incorporó. No pudo contener una sonrisa cuando vio que el miembro de Reborn estaba goteando sobre su vientre. Su rostro estaba sonrosado y su respiración era agitada e irregular por mucho que intentara controlarla. Ahora mismo su imagen distaba mucho de su habitual aspecto frío e indiferente, y apenas había empezado.

—Si te vas a quedar mirando, ya puedes vestirte y largarte—gruñó el hitman, molesto consigo mismo, con su falta de autocontrol.

«Sufrirías demasiado si te dejara así», como si pudiera decir eso. Apretó los labios y avanzó hasta quedar perfectamente encajado entre sus piernas, con su verga presionando contra el desnudo trasero. La punta de su duro miembro tanteó la entrada y, tras humedecerla con el líquido que ya rezumaba, la presionó sin pausa hasta que el glande estuvo dentro. Un grave gemido salió forcejeando de la garganta de Reborn. Aquel cuerpo que lo invadía estaba tan caliente que sintió que iba a derretirse, iba a fundirle desde dentro.

—Re-Reborn… voy a correrme…

—¿Hah? Acabas de meterla, no, ni siquiera la has metido del todo. ¡Como se te ocurra correrte ahora te juro que te mato con esa misma pistola!

—Pe-pero estás apretando demasiado, si no aflojas ni siquiera podré moverme—estaba a punto de entrar en pánico y su expresivo rostro lo mostraba, al igual que su cuerpo tembloroso.

—Idiota… Encima es culpa mía—pero sabía que tenía razón, su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso y, que me perdone por decir esto, ansioso.

Extendió el brazo para agarrar la camisa de estampado de vaca y tiró del chico hacia él hasta atrapar sus labios con los propios. Con unos cuántos besos podría relajar su cuerpo. Lambo abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Le estaba besando! ¡Estaba besando a Reborn! ¡Reborn le estaba besando a él! Sí, a pesar de todo lo que estaban haciendo ya, aquel beso era lo más extraordinario. Reborn le dejaba hacerle muchas cosas, pero podía contar con los dedos las veces que le había besado en la boca, era algo que casi nunca le permitía hacer, bajo amenaza de muerte si lo intentaba.

Lambo estaba tan contento que se sumergió por completo en aquel beso. El experto beso de Reborn, sus lenguas jugueteando de una boca a otra, sus labios enrojecidos y sus alientos fundiéndose en uno. Un largo beso del que Lambo, con suaves gemidos, aprovechó cada segundo. Podía correrse solo con aquello… y, de hecho, lo hizo. Cuando las paredes de Reborn finalmente le dejaron paso, Lambo movió sus caderas inconscientemente y penetró hasta el fondo de una sola embestida, corriéndose en lo más profundo aún aferrado a los labios del hitman. La espalda de Reborn se arqueó sorprendido, se le erizó todo el vello de su espalda hasta la nuca cuando sintió la simiente fluir dentro de él, tan caliente y espesa.

—Estás muerto, pequeño mocoso—siseó, tirándole con fuerza de los cabellos para conseguir romper el beso.

—Lu-luego—balbuceó con un hilo de saliva derramándose por la comisura de sus labios.

Con una expresión desesperada y llena de placer, como si aún estuviera en medio de un orgasmo, le rodeó la espalda con los brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, y comenzó a balancear sus caderas con fuerza. Ni siquiera se había puesto flácido después de correrse y ahora Reborn sentía cómo batía el semen de su interior, removiéndolo por todas partes. Imaginó diferentes y tortuosas formas de matar a ese adolescente con excesiva energía. Pero, aunque estaba haciendo un desastre de su cuerpo, era mejor eso a que no pudiera continuar porque él aún no se había corrido ni una sola vez.

—¡Ngha!—un intenso gemido resonó en el salón.

Reborn sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. No podía creerlo, ese sonido casi femenino había salido de su boca. Había bajado la guardia y cuando la verga de Lambo golpeó su próstata le pilló completamente desprevenido. Se mordió el labio inferior, no podía actuar de forma tan vergonzosa. Pero no sirvió de nada. Una vez que Lambo encontró el punto, no dejó de golpear, una y otra y una y otra vez cada vez que entraba y de nuevo lo frotaba cada vez que salía. Y todas esas veces la mente de Reborn se quedaba en blanco durante un instante, perdiendo todo control de su cuerpo, hasta que fueron tan seguidas que no volvió a recuperarlo.

Ahí estaba, la parte de Reborn que solamente Lambo conocía -o al menos eso creía y esperaba-, en su plenitud, completamente sometido y abierto a él. Nadie diría que era el frío e indiferente hombre que podía matar a cualquiera sin pestañear, que dominaba sobre todo aquel que estaba a su alrededor como un adulto entre niños. Con intensos gemidos llenando la habitación, con sus manos aferrándose a la espalda del joven, ese Reborn que solo se mostraba ante Lambo derramó su caliente néctar entre los cuerpos de ambos, con espasmos de sus muslos alrededor de las caderas de su compañero y de sus paredes internas sobre la verga en su interior. Fue tan intenso que quedó sin energía. Sus brazos cayeron flácidos a ambos costados y su cuerpo se relajó sobre los cojines del sofá. Pero Lambo seguía abrazándolo y no salía de su trasero. Estaba inmóvil, pero su cuerpo temblaba.

—Oi—le llamó Reborn con intención de apartarlo.

Lambo levantó la cabeza y le miró con ojos llorosos, con un rostro desesperado.

—Lo siento…—ya no podía contenerse más.

—N-no, espera, no siga- ¡ah!—Reborn gritó cuando su próstata ya maltratada fue golpeada de nuevo, de una forma constante y salvaje, con el descontrolado movimiento de Lambo. Sentía que estaba follando con un conejo.

Él ya no podía más, o eso pensaba. Ya no era un adolescente, era imposible que eyaculara dos veces tan seguidas, y aun así estaba todavía duro. Lambo, restregando la cara por su pecho, se puso a succionar uno de sus pezones estremeciendo todo su cuerpo. Ante la deliciosa sensación, Reborn levantó las caderas, profundizando aún más, si era posible, su unión. Más fuertes y más rápidas, embestidas más intensas hasta que Lambo eyaculó de nuevo en su interior con un gruñido ahogado contra su piel. El cuerpo de Reborn se tensó en sus brazos. Sus manos desgarraron la espalda de la camisa con estampado de vaca a la que se aferraban. Un gemido salió de lo más profundo de su garganta y su columna se arqueó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Tuvo un orgasmo tan intenso que sintió como si cada célula de su cuerpo estallara, y aun así, se percató después, ni una gota de esperma había salido de su miembro. Era el primer orgasmo seco que experimentaba en su vida, y lo había provocado esa vaca estúpida que ahora le miraba fascinado sin soltarlo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. No más gemidos, no más choques de pieles ni sonidos húmedos, solo quedaban sus jadeos, que también fueron apagándose poco a poco.

—E-eso ha sido-

—Tardo menos de cinco segundos en montar esa pistola. Si fuera tú, cerraría la boca.

Lambo apretó los labios cerrados ante la amenaza, con la barbilla apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo del hitman. Daba igual que se mostrara enfadado, sabía que lo había disfrutado y la humedad que notaba en su vientre era la prueba, también los arañazos en su espalda y su camisa rasgada, y los gemidos que permanecerían durante días en su cabeza.

Se incorporó, disfrutando de la vista del cuerpo de Reborn desde una perspectiva maravillosa. Aún estaba en su interior, entre las calientes paredes llenas de su esperma. El pecho de Reborn estaba enrojecido por su peso sobre él. Su rostro aún se veía agitado y hasta su pelo estaba revuelto… Sacudió la cabeza. Si seguía mirándole, si seguía pensando en él acabaría poniéndose duro de nuevo y esta vez, estaba seguro, Reborn le mataría. Sacó el miembro lentamente de su interior y lo volvió a guardar en sus pantalones húmedos. Se levantó del sofá, con sus piernas temblorosas e intentó colocarse la ropa, que estaba hecha un desastre.

—Bu-bueno… me voy…

Reborn se incorporó y se levantó del sofá con algo menos de elegancia de como solía.

—No pensarás salir con esa camisa a la calle, ¿verdad? Espera ahí.

Lambo le vio dirigirse hacia la habitación, con un andar un tanto extraño, desnudo de cintura para abajo, aún con la camisa, la chaqueta y la corbata, y con un líquido blanquecino deslizándose por sus muslos, _su_ líquido. Cuando desapareció por la puerta de la habitación, Lambo siguió mirando hasta que volvió a salir segundos después, con una camisa blanca en las manos. De nuevo frente a él, Reborn fue a dársela para que se cambiara, pero algo llamó su atención un poco más abajo.

—Huh… No deberías ponértela todavía—dijo tras un momento de pausa.

El bulto en los pantalones de Lambo había crecido otra vez. Juventud.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero vuestros comentarios con vuestra opinión (sea cual sea).

Podéis leer más de mis fanfics en mi blog/fansub


End file.
